It's Your Choice
by KaleidoscopeRM
Summary: Mat is torn between being with Rob or Preston. He doesn't know who to choose- Rob telling him he's the better one and Preston telling him that it's his choice.


**It's Your Choice**

**Mat x Preston**

**One-shot - Rated T**

**Mat is torn between being with Rob or Preston. He doesn't know who to choose- Rob telling him he's the better one and Preston telling him that it's his choice. **

"You know who you should choose, don't you?"

Mat, although listening, ignored the question, preferring to look out then at the ground, cars speeding by his home. Rob was in the doorway, telling him things that he knew.

"Come on Mat, you know I love you; you need to choose," Rob continued. "And I can see it in your eyes; you know I'm the better choice." Mat said nothing. "Alright, I'll be waiting for your decision." Mat didn't see him, but he knew Rob left, keeping the door wide open. He didn't know how to answer that question.

Normally, trivial things like this wouldn't worry the brunette. He'd just laugh and move on- forget the bad. But this wasn't something he could laugh off- he had to pick one of them. He continued to stare out the window, watching little Canadian children run down the street, chasing a ball. He didn't even hear Preston enter the room and shut the door behind him until the other spoke.

"It's fine you know." Mat looked over his shoulder. "You can pick whoever you want- it's your choice."

Mat spun around, searching blank eyes for a hint of something, anything. He didn't want Preston to tell him to pick either Rob or him- he wanted the man to say that he wanted Mat to choose him. Rob told him all the time he loved Mat- Preston only told him sparingly and Mat wondered if the other meant it. It was tearing him apart inside and he just wanted Preston to tell him what to do.

"You don't care who I choose?"

Preston shrugged. "It's your choice to make; I can't really demand you choose me." Mat's heart dropped to his stomach.

"T-then you should go." Preston stood from the bed and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Mat sunk to his knees. He knew that on his way out Preston would inform Rob of his decision and he'd be up here in a second.

He glanced back outside and saw Preston get into his car and leave, Mat's heart clenched. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he choked down a sob. Rob came running through the door, smiling happily until he saw Mat.

The other Canadian knelt down beside him and wrapped his arms around Mat. He pet his head and wiped at his tears. Beginning to whisper sweet nothing's in his ears- telling him Rob loved him and always would.

**~It's Your Choice~**

Preston drove off the road and into a driveway- the driveway of his good friend, Mitch. He left his car, just barely making it inside before he slammed the door shut and braced himself against the door, sliding down it, tears leaking from his eyes and down his cheeks, his arms resting on his drawn up knees. He sobbed into his arms, not hearing Mitch come up in front of him.

"Hey, Purston- you alright dood?" Preston shook his head, not looking up. Mitch wrapped his arms around the smaller, trying to calm him down. Preston didn't even notice his friend lift him off the ground and take him to the couch. They sat with Mitch's arms around Preston for a few minutes, waiting for Preston's sobs to silence. After a while they finally did.

Mitch was quiet for a few seconds. "Did Mat finally choose?" Preston nodded in Mitch's chest. "Rob?" Preston nodded once more, his eyes clenching tightly, willing the tears to stay down. "Did you tell him to pick you?"

Preston pulled away at that. He hadn't said anything. He didn't want Mat to think he was forcing him to choose himself; he wanted Mat to choose by his own will. He didn't expect to be rejected like that.

"I didn't- I never-" Preston stopped, took a breath to collect himself before saying, "I didn't want him to choose me by force. I didn't want him to pick me because he felt he had to."

Mitch nodded. "I see your point." He pulled the other into a hug once more, patting his head comfortingly. "But unfortunately, Mat doesn't get certain things unless you tell him outright."

Preston nodded. He stood up, finally separating himself from Mitch and wiped his face with his hands. "I guess I'll go now."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Preston smiled sadly. "It's too late now, isn't it?"

**~It's Your Choice~**

Everyone could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. No one knew exactly where the tense air was coming from, but Mitch had a pretty good idea. It was one of the first times that Mat and Preston were in the same room since Mat chose Rob. Mitch knew that Preston still loved Mat and had the feeling that the older loved Preston too. He had heard the entire story- from both Mat and Preston. Mat had told him that when Preston didn't even try to convince him, he felt that he needed to let Preston go because he didn't want the younger brunette to be with him if he didn't want him. Preston didn't want Mat to feel as though he was forced to choose him. It was a misunderstood concept and Mitch was torn from not being able to do anything.

"Okay then..." Jerome trailed off. He was anxious as to what would happen if he tried to break the tension. Most of the Minecraft Youtubers (Team Crafted, CS, AV, Nooch, TBNR, Woofless, etc.) were all in the Team Crafted house, celebrating their years of making videos for YouTube. They hadn't even tried to do anything because the tension. "Why don't we, uh, play spin the bottle?"

There were several shots of "Hoopla!" and several groans. A few minutes later, they were all in a circle and beer bottle between them. "Everyone know the rules?"

"Refresh my memory please?" Jason asked, lifting his hand up slightly. Jerome nodded before rightly explaining the rules of spin the bottle.

"Okay, first off, we all know that we spun the bottle. Whoever it lands on the person that spun the bottle has to kiss them. Then the person that was kissed spins it next, "Jerome explained before a smirk. "And here's the twist- if it lands in between two people, those two have to go into the closet for ten minutes. No exceptions." Several people rolled their eyes and some even groaned. "Let's start then."

He spun it first, the bottle going around and around until it landed on Mitch. Jerome simply smirked and knelt forward, crawling over to Mitch like a bacca tracking its prey. Mitch blushed, closed his eyes and simply waited. He couldn't breathe as he felt Jerome's breaths rush over his lips before they were snoozed together in a short kiss. There were loud shouts of "Get some!" or "Get a room!" and a particularly loud one front Ian, "#Merome!" When it's was over, Jerome scooted back to his spot and grinned at Mitch's red cheeks. Mitch spun next.

The bottle spun a little less than Jerome's spin did and it landed on Mat. He leaned across the circle and laid his lips on his friend's, making sure to make it just a peck. Mat sighed as he spun the bottle, wishing that he hadn't been squished between Preston and Rob by Jerome. The bottle spun longer than Mitch but shorter than Jerome and landed just to his right. He mentally groaned as he felt Preston stiffen beside him. He was about to protest when he felt soft lips move over his own and then leave. It was over as quickly as it started.

"Might as well he got over with," Preston mumbled. He reached forward and spun the bottle.

Mat- beside Preston- touched his lips lightly. He was surprised that Preston actually kissed him. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. When he finally calmed enough he was brought out of his thoughts by everyone in the circle cheering loudly. He looked to the bottle in the middle of the circle. It was pointing... at him? No. It was in between him and Preston. His eyes widened, feeling Jerome begin to push him upwards and to the closet. Adam was already there, grinning like a madman, opening the door. He was abruptly pushed inside the dark room, another body colliding with his own. The door was shut and it left the two in darkness.

"Sorry," Preston grunted, his eyes beginning to adjust against the dark. He could see Mat's widened eyes and moved to turn the light on. Mat grabbed his hand, entwining his fingers and squeezing them tightly.

"'M sorry, Preston..."

Preston sighed. "You made your choice." Mat's shoulders shook.

"It-it was the wrong one!" The confession brought tears to Preston's eyes and he tried to blink them away. "I-I never-"

"You aren't happy with Rob?"

Mat looked up at Preston, tears pooling in his eyes. He shook his head. "I am but-" he let out a shuddering breath. "If I loved Rob more then it wouldn't hurt so bad to lose you."

It was Preston's turn to be shocked. His eyes widened, little droplets leaking over his eyelids. "Then why-?"

"You said you didn't care who I picked!" The desperation in Mat's voice was clear. "It was like you didn't try to defend yourself!"

Preston shook his head. "I didn't want you to feel like you were forced to choose me."

Mat's heart clenched. He didn't know what to say to that. So instead, he pulled Preston forward into a bone crushing hug, burying his face in soft brown hair. "Never. Never would you have to feel as if you were forcing me to do something. Never- not in a million years." Preston's arms wrapped tightly around Mat, all his tears escaping his eyes, soaking Mat's t-shirt. The elder's tears escaped him as well, wetting Preston's hair. "I'm sorry I didn't pick you." Preston nodded. "I will make it up to you, I swear." Mat tugged Preston's face up by his chin.

"How?"

"Like this." Mat licked his lips, and then slowly leaned in to place them on Preston's. Preston pushed back, his tears mixing, causing the taste to be salty. He pulled away for a breath, his hand slithering upwards to pull Mat back in. He ran his tongue along Mat's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Mat opened his mouth but instead of letting Preston take control of the kiss, he put the battle in the younger's wet cavern. Preston didn't even try to fight, choosing to let Mat take full control of the kiss.

Mat's hands moved downwards, trailing his fingers softly along Preston's abdomen. He lifted the hem slightly, until the door was abruptly pulled open. They unwillingly pulled apart as the cat calls became too loud to ignore. Jason snickered from the doorway, pulling it open wider as the two came out—holding hands. They walked back to the circle and Rob gave Mat an understanding look—knowing that Mat had always wanted to pick Preston. They sat down, Preston _slightly_—more or less—sitting in Mat's lap.

Tyler (MunchingBrotato) sat across from them, grinning mischievously. Jason took his spot next to him, kissing his cheek lightly and asking why he was grinning evilly. "Well," he began, "I guess you could say Mat and Preston _just came out of the closet._"

"Oh my god—Tyler!"


End file.
